1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to brick cutters, and more particularly, to a brick cutter that allows convenient and effort-saving operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Diverse modern buildings require bricks in various shapes other than the plain cuboids. Especially, bricks may need to be cut and chamfered for forming a quoin of a house. Thus, it is common to see at a construction site that a building worker has his one hand holding a hammer and the other hand holding a chisel to cut bricks into desired sizes or shapes.
However, the conventional approach to cutting bricks is nevertheless defective because uniformizing the angles the hammer hits on the chisel and the chisel cuts the bricks is impossible. Besides, when operating with the traditional chisel and hammer, the building worker's hand holding the chisel tends to be accidentally hurt by the dropping hammer. Furthermore, for different needs in construction, brinks diverse in material, hardness and size may be used and the traditional chisel and hammer are obviously not a universal solution for all these bricks. Though marble cutters are therefore conventionally used for cutting bricks of large hardness and size, such marble cutters are usually bulky and inconvenient to transport and operate.